


Макияж

by Ellfella



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Mini, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Без масок проще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Макияж

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

Тен-Тен тщательно укладывает волосы, закалывает их в элегантную прическу и идет искать таких – со взглядом прямым и честным, будто сошедших со страниц историй об идеальной жизни. Тен-Тен мечтает найти хотя бы одного, чей взгляд не потускнел и не затуманился бы от намеренно-случайного прикосновения, не помутился бы чисто земным желанием; Тен-Тен ищет новое направление в жизни.  
Вместо этого она встречает его.  
Он – живое воплощение того, что она ненавидит в себе, от чего хочет избавиться. У него пальцы слишком тонкие, запястья слишком изящные, ключицы слишком хрупкие; в нем нет жизни, только – ответственность и обреченность.  
Он не нужен Тен-Тен, а она не нужна ему. Ему никто не нужен; глядя на него, она начинает задумываться о том, нужен ли кто-то ей.  
Тен-Тен красит ногти, подводит глаза, вдыхает запах своих духов – и видит в его взгляде отражение собственной искусственности. Надуманности, накинутости; он – не такой, он идет по жизни с показной небрежностью...  
Только эта небрежность – такая же маска, как ее макияж.  
А под маской – глаза. Холодные, страшные, пустые; Тен-Тен долго смотрит в зеркало и отыскивает на дне собственных глаз тень чужого взгляда.  
Тен-Тен смотрит на себя его глазами – и видит то же, что и всегда.  
Черный кофе, белый шоколад – так она начинает свой день. Люди, которых она знает, похожи на зеркала; но это кривые зеркала. Они, все, видят ее либо хуже, либо лучше, чем она есть на самом деле.  
Тен-Тен проводит день, блуждая среди зеркал, а под вечер находит свой путь в зазеркалье.  
Когда она говорит с ним – короткие сухие фразы, взгляды, сочащиеся холодной иронией, – ей кажется, будто она стоит в пробке посреди города, посреди жизни, остановившись между прошлым и будущим. Это – застой; Тен-Тен хочет движения.  
Она знает о нем чуть больше, чем о себе; знает, о чем он думает, когда смотрит на нее. Оттенок ее помады живо вызывает в его памяти цветы герани – не то кирпичный, не то настойчивый беж; отвратительно яркий рот... потому что недостаточно яркий.  
Она сама будто соткана из противоречий; она заблудилась в лабиринте отражений и, наверное, уже не найдет нужных ей – тех, со взглядом прямым и честным, кому поверит, в чьих глазах увидит себя настоящую и соберется, и соберет мир вокруг себя; с кем все будет цельным, гармоничным, как в историях об идеальной жизни.  
А этот, похожий на нее, как человек похож на свою тень – он не протягивает ей руки. Просто уходит вдаль; хочешь – иди за мной. Я не против.  
Она решает, что не хочет.  
И тогда он идет – за ней, будто тот, чья тень внезапно ожила и повлекла за собой.  
Они не нужны друг другу; их объединяют только маски, да еще, пожалуй, видение мира как скопища фальшивых зеркал.  
Но при этом они делят один путь – случайные попутчики, для которых не нашлось перекрестка, не желающие поворачивать или идти по бездорожью.  
По вечерам они сидят в кафе – оба избегают ресторанов. Ресторан – это что-то серьезное, то, что способно объединить. Часть жизни, можно сказать. А кафе – развлечение, минуты, из этой самой жизни выпавшие...  
Они не решают, кто оплачивает счет. Кто первым успеет.  
Возможно, это несправедливо, потому что она всегда что-то заказывает, а он сидит над чашкой кофе и не отпивает ни глотка. Она любит подтаявшее мороженое, но не любит подтаявший крем; она ест свой творожно-йогуртовый десерт, а он смотрит с молчаливой насмешкой – ее широкие плечи, ее кружевные рукава, ее руки, заключенные в перчатки. Всегда эти перчатки; когда она с ним, ей холодно. Мерзнут руки – нестрашно; мерзнет душа.  
Здесь холодно, в лабиринте зеркал; а в зазеркалье – еще холоднее. Вечный холод, вечная тьма; в зеркале отражается только то, что освещено, а с наступлением ночи остается лишь слабый искусственный свет.  
Нежизнеспособный. Такой же, как они сами.  
По утрам после умывания Тен-Тен находит на полотенце черные пятна от туши; с долей непонимания смотрит на них. Щурится.  
На встречи с ним уходит слишком много туши – без этого встречать его взгляд, наверное, было бы невозможно.  
Однажды Тен-Тен обнаруживает, что заветный тюбик опустел, а один из ногтей сломался; их приходится обрезать все – под мясо. И, конечно, смыть лак.  
В этот день она идет в свой лабиринт без маникюра, без макияжа, простоволосая; нечем защититься от чужих взглядов, в которых видишь собственное отражение.  
В этот день она встречает одного из тех, в чье существование уже не верит – со взглядом прямым и честным. Он странный; верит в приметы, которые сам придумал – «если я поймаю все эти листья, она меня полюбит», – как верила и Тен-Тен в далеком детстве. Он – упорный трудяга и романтик до мозга костей, но дело даже не в нем. Не только в нем; просто лабиринты зеркал рушатся, а их осколки разлетаются в разные стороны, не задевая Тен-Тен.  
Мир вокруг больше не лжет – он чистый и ясный, как прозрачное стекло; надо их познакомить, думает Тен-Тен, стягивая наскучившие перчатки. Сходить куда-нибудь втроем... не в кафе и не в ресторан – в лес, например. Там сейчас должно быть хорошо...  
Кто сказал, что троим делить один путь сложнее, чем двоим?  
Кто сказал, что настоящему Человеку – не чьей-то бледной тени, – не нужна дружеская поддержка?  
Можно идти вперед, не воздвигая преград из гордо вздернутого подбородка и неестественно тщательного макияжа... или холодного взгляда и презрительной улыбки.  
Потому что окружающий мир искажается, только если отгораживаться от него.


End file.
